1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automotive AC generator, and more particularly, to an improved terminal structure therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 are a plan view and a cross sectional view, respectively, showing the essential parts of an automotive AC generator of a conventional type. In these Figures, reference numeral 1 designates a cup-shaped rear bracket of the automotive AC generator on which are fixedly mounted a pair of heat sinks 2 to each of which are soldered six diodes (not shown) forming a three-phase bridge rectifier circuit which acts as a rectifier. The diodes are adapted to be connected with a circuit board 4 on which an auxiliary diode 5 is supported. An air-regulating plate 6 is fixedly mounted on the circuit board 4 for regulating the flow of air which is generated when the AC generator is driven. An output terminal 7 in the form of a threaded bolt is firmly attached to the plus side (the upper side in FIG. 4) of the pair of heat sinks 2 which are disposed one over the other with a first insulator 8 interposed therebetween for electrical insulation. Disposed between the rear bracket 1 and the output terminal 7 is a second insulator 10 for electrical insulation. A nut 9 is threaded over the threaded output terminal 7 so as to assemble together the plate 6, the circuit board 4, the heat sinks 2, the first insulator 8, the rear bracket 1 and the second insulator 10.
With the above-described conventional terminal structure for an automotive AC generator, assembly of the output terminal components is effected simply by placing one over another, but it involves problems in that the output terminal 7 projects axially, i.e. in the direction parallel to the rotary shaft of the generator, from the rear bracket 1, and that it is necessary to connect an external member such as a harness at the vehicle body side with the output terminal 7 in the axial direction. In particular, such a connection is very difficult if the engine room of the vehicle is relatively limited in space.